mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szczera Apple/Transkrypt
:Rarity: Och, bardzo ci dziękuję za pomoc z tymi ulotkami, Spike. Miałam szczęście, że akurat przypadkiem przechodziłeś obok mojego butiku. :Spike: Yy, tak właśnie, ja... przypadkiem przechodziłem. :Pinkie Pie: Co to za ogłoszenie? Komuś zaginął pies? Lekcje gitary? Bo niedawno znalazłam gitarę i tak, jestem zainteresowana. :Rarity: Nie, to ogłoszenie o konkursie. Organizuję konkurs na pokaz mody dla kucyków, które chcą zostać projektantami. :Pinkie Pie: Oł, ach, to naprawdę świetny pomysł. :Rarity: Dziękuję. Pamiętam jak ciężko było się przebić w branży modowej, kiedy ja stawiałam pierwsze kroki. Dlatego zwycięzca konkursu zadebiutuje swoją kolekcją w butiku Carousel. :Spike: Jaka szlachetna i wspaniałomyślna. :Rarity: Udało mi się namówić uznanego krytyka mody Hoity Toity i wielką fotografkę mody Photo Finish, na sędziowanie w naszym konkursie i... nie uwierzysz kogo wybrałam na trzeciego jurora. :Spike: Hrabinę Coloraturę? :Pinkie Pie: Sassy Saddles? :Spike: Spike'a? :Rarity: Nie, hehehehe. Jurorką w konkursie mody butiku Carousel: „Couture Przyszłości”, będzie nasza droga Applejack! :Applejack: Co? :Pinkie Pie: Co? :Spike: Co? :Rarity: Co? :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Applejack: Co? :Rarity: Powtarzasz się skarbie. :Applejack: Tak wiem, ale powtórzyłam to pytanie, bo nie rozumiem co powiedziałaś. :Lektor: Szczera Apple :Applejack: Chcesz żebym ja oceniała pokaz mody? :Pinkie Pie: Rarity na pewno ma swoje powody i kiedy je wyjawi, wszystko stanie się jasne. :Rarity: Faktem jest, Applejack to nie oczywisty wybór, ale właśnie dlatego to jest taki dobry wybór. :Pinkie Pie: Widzisz i teraz... to ciągle niejasne. :Rarity: Hoity Toity zna się na materiałach i szyciu, Photo Finish ma artystyczne spojrzenie na formę i kolor, ale czasami projektanci zapominają o praktyczności, a to twoja działka. :Applejack: Yyy, boję się, że mogę być trochę zbyt praktyczna. W szafie mam 20 kapeluszy i nic poza tym. :Rarity: Co znaczy, że dobrze wiesz co lubisz. Poza tym juror musi być uczciwy, a ty jesteś najbardziej uczciwym z kucyków. Jak chcesz, to zapytaj kogokolwiek. :Pinkie Pie: U, u, ja bym chciała. Przepraszam, czy słyszałeś o Applejack? :Cherry Fizzy: O najuczciwszym z kucyków? No jasne. :Rarity: Widzisz? No, co ty na to? :Applejack: Cóż, jeśli mam być szczera, uważam, że nie nadaję się do tej roli. Moda to nie są moje otręby. :Pinkie Pie: Och, buuuuu. :Rarity: Rozumiem twoje wahanie, ale zanim odmówisz, przemyśl to. :Applejack: Dobra to mogę dla ciebie zrobić. :Applejack: Tak, no wiem, Big Mac, ja też była zdziwiona. No wiesz, hehe, wyobrażasz sobie, ja juror w konkursie mody? :Apple Bloom: Ja bym chciała. To musi być fajne oglądać te wszystkie śliczne ciuchy. :Applejack: Słoneczko ty jesteś wyjątkiem w naszej rodzinie. Znasz się na takich rzeczach. A ja tam jestem potrzebna jak parchy na jabłoni. Chociaż... Rarity chce, żebym oceniała tylko czy coś jest praktyczne. Już ma swoich ekspertów od modowości. Ale i tak nie wiedziałabym co mówić. Wstawaj Apple Bloom, bo nie wyrobimy się z robotą. :Apple Bloom: Sorki, chciałam pracować w kapeluszu tak jak ty, ale... nic przez niego nie widzę. :Applejack: Dlatego, że ten nie jest taki jak mój. Nie musisz przywiązywać kapelusza apaszką. Teraz już widzisz. :Apple Bloom: Łał, tak jest o wiele lepiej. Dzięki, Applejack. :Applejack: Proszę. Wiesz ty co? Ja jednak pomogę Rarity w konkursie. Myślę, że moje rozsądne podejście do mody, to właśnie to, czego potrzebują kucyki. :Applejack: Rarity, przemyślałam twoją ofertę i jeśli nadal chcesz, to będę jurorką. :Rarity: Oooou, ja wiedziałam, że się zgodzisz. :Photo Finish: Ja, Photo Finish, przybyłam. :Hoity Toity: Podobnie jak Hoity Toity. :Rarity: Och, cudownie was widzieć. Photo Finish na powitanie :Photo Finish: Cmok, cmok, cmok. :Rarity: Dziękuję bardzo, że się zgodziliście. Hoity Toity na powitanie :Hoity Toity: Brakowało nam cię na pierwszym pokazie panny Pommel na Manehattanie. :Rarity: Pokaz panny Pommel? Myślałam, że nadal szyje kostiumy. :Photo Finish: Nie słyszałaś? Wszyscy, którzy coś znaczą w branży, mówią o tym. :Rarity: O, jej, absolutnie cudowne. :Applejack: To miło, że panna Pommel tak świetnie sobie radzi. :Photo Finish: A co to za jedna? :Rarity: O, to jest Applejack, jurorka tak jak wy. :Hoity Toity: Powiedz, co o tym sądzisz? :Applejack: Oł, łał, doprawdy... łał, to są ciuchy? :Photo Finish: Zdjęcie do góry nogami. :Applejack: To jest... ona wygląda jak kula disco. Czy-czy-czy-czy na pokazie turlała się po wybiegu? śmiech Nie wierzę, że ktokolwiek by się ubrał w coś takiego. Mam rację? :Hoity Toity: O Matko. :Photo Finish: Mdleję. :Rarity: Haha, zabawne. :Applejack: O jacie, nie chciałam, żeby zemdlała. :Rarity: Ooo, nie przejmuj się nią, ona tak ma. To prawda, że ta suknia wyglądała jak kula z dyskoteki, ale przekaz panny Pommel jest taki, że to, co mamy na sobie to zawsze jest swego rodzaju przebranie. :Applejack: Nie mam pojęcia o czym ty mówisz. :Rarity: To... nie szkodzi. Chodźmy poznać projektantów i pomóżmy im przygotować się do pokazu. :Rarity: Projektanci, witajcie. Wy będziecie tworzyć swe projekty, a my jurorzy oferujemy wam pomoc i udzielimy rad przed jutrzejszym pokazem. :Lily Lace, Starstreak i Inky Rose: podekscytowani :Rarity: Lily Lace, opowiedz nam o swoich inspiracjach. :Lily Lace: No cześć, dziś rano, gdy tu jechałam, jakiś ptak śpiewał dosłownie najpiękniejszą pieśń jaką słyszałam i chciałam uchwycić nie samą pieśń konkretnie, ale raczej to jak wiatr unosił ten ptasi śpiew. :Hoity Toity: Mocne, ale jednocześnie kruche i delikatne. :Applejack: Yyy, hę? :Rarity: Przedstawiam wam Starstreaka. :Starstreak: Nie ciekawi mnie to, co już zostało zrobione, tylko to, co powstanie w przyszłości. :Hoity Toity: Mmm, moda jutra należy do tych, którzy są wizjonerami. :Inky Rose: Hej, jestem Inky Rose. :Photo Finish: Masz bardzo wyrazistą wizję. To ważne wiedzieć dokładnie czego się chce. :Rarity: Applejack jesteś taka milcząca. Co o tym sądzisz? :Applejack: No dużo tu czarnego, to deczko... depresyjne. :Inky Rose: A teraz? :Hoity Toity: Teraz jest całkiem inaczej. :Applejack: Może dla znawców mody jak wy. Ale na przykład dla mnie to po prostu czarny. :Hoity Toity i Photo Finish: zdziwienie :Applejack: I nie mam pojęcia jak się nosi ptasie trele albo przyszłość. Nie podobało im się to, co powiedziałam. :Rarity: No wiesz, po to tu jesteś. Na modę czasem trzeba spojrzeć praktycznie. :Applejack: Czy ty robisz dziury w ubraniach? Specjalnie? :Inky Rose: Chcę stworzyć zbuntowany look. :Applejack: Jak dla mnie to jest stary i złachany. Kiedy kucyki mają dziury w ubraniach, to nie idą do sklepu po nowe ubrania. Z dziurami. :Rarity: Masz rację to niepraktycznie rozwiązanie. Jest modne, ale niepraktyczne. :Photo Finish: Fantastyczne. :Applejack: Owszem wygląda ładnie, ale na to idzie dużo materiału. Będzie się ciągnął z tyłu i w pięć minut pokryje się brudem. Dobrze, że tu jestem, bo mielibyśmy dziurawe ubrania i brudne suknie. :Rarity: Aby stylizacja była kompletna musi być uczesanie i makijaż. :Applejack: To, yyy, kiedy zaczniesz ją czesać. :Starstreak: Och, ona już jest uczesana. :Rarity: Wiesz co, eee, myślę, że projektanci dostali dzisiaj dużo rad. Dajmy im skończyć projekty. :Applejack: Jestem bardzo ciekawa co pokażecie jutro na konkursie. :Lily Lace: tle Czy ona zna się na modzie? :Rarity: nerwowo Ahaha. wzdycha :Pinkie Pie: na gitarze Hej, Applejack! Idziesz do domu? Jak idą przygotowania? :Applejack: Świetnie. Najpierw myślałam, że się nie przydam. Ale całe szczęście, że mnie tam wzięli. Beze mnie robiliby jakieś same modowe wariactwa. :Pinkie Pie: Hej, Rarity, Applejack mówi, że świetnie wam idzie. Dobrze, że ci pomaga. :Rarity: Tak, oczywiście. Niektóre jej uwagi są trudne do przyjęcia, ale miejmy nadzieję, że jej szczerość sprawi, że projektanci dadzą z siebie wszystko. :Pinkie Pie: Wyglądasz na zestresowaną. Chcesz pograć? Muzyka bardzo relaksuje. :Rarity: Jasne. :rock solo :Rarity: wzdycha Już lepiej. :Pinkie Pie: dym z gitary :Rarity: głęboko Osiągnę swój cel. Dzisiaj jest nowy dzień. Dzień dobry, moi mili! Pora na ostatnie poprawki przed pokazem. :Hoity Toity: Jeśli guziki mają wyrażać smutek, udało ci się. :Applejack: Dla mnie wyrażają, że trzeba wstawać wcześniej, żeby wszystkie zapiąć. O ile się uda do nich dosięgnąć. :Inky Rose: Czy tak lepiej? :Applejack: O to chodzi. Jak jest zimno, narzucasz to na grzbiet i już, jak ponczo. :Hoity Toity: Emm, ponczo? :Lily Lace: Każde piórko przyszyłam osobno. To mi zajęło dosłownie wieki. :Hoity Toity: Ooo, widzę tu podwójny ścieg krzyżykowy. Doskonała robota. :Applejack: Kogo obchodzi ścieg krzyżykowy, nikt nie potrzebuje piór na głowie. :Rarity, Hoity Toity i Lily Lace: zaskoczenie :Applejack: Moja sistra próbowała upiększyć sobie kapelusz i wiecie co to dało? Dodatkową godzinę zbierania jabłek. :Photo Finish: Dobry początek, ale czegoś brakuje. Nie, nie, nie... tak. :Hoity Toity: A ja bym użył tego. :Photo Finish: Nie, ten lepszy. :Applejack: śmiech :Photo Finish: Coś cię śmieszy? :Applejack: Co? O, nie, tylko że te paski są takie same. :Hoity Toity: Ten pasek kompletnie zmienia wygląd, a ten go uzupełnia. :Applejack: Żartujesz, tak? :Rarity: Czy wszystko w porządku? :Applejack: Prowadzą ożywioną dyskusję na temat tych pasków. :Rarity: O, ciekawe opcje. :Applejack: Niee! Tu nie ma opcji. Te dwa paski są takie same. Ugh, czy wy siebie słyszycie? Moda jest po prostu śmieszna. :Wszyscy oprócz Applejack: zszokowani :Rarity: Nie myślisz tak. :Applejack: Owszem, przykro mi, ale mówię uczciwie jak jest. :Hoity Toity: Cóż, za nic bym tu nie przyjechał, gdybym wiedział, że będziemy obrażani. :Photo Finish: Dość tego. :Rarity: Nie, proszę, wracajcie. :Starstreak: Jak oni idą to ja też. Nie zająłem się modą po to, żeby szyć nudne użytkowe rzeczy. :Lily Lace: Ja chcę tworzyć elegancję i piękno, a to jest dosłownie przeciwieństwo, le w sensie, nawet nie wiem, lee. :Inky Rose: Tak, nie. :Rarity: płacze :Applejack: Co? Ja tylko była szczera. :Jack Hammer i Steam Roller: stękają :Rarity: Przerwać pracę! Pokazu nie będzie. Rozebrać wszystko. :Pinkie Pie: Rarity, co się dzieje? Wszystko w porządku? :Rarity: Nie, jest dokładnie odwrotnie. Jurorzy odeszli, projektanci obrażeni, konkurs odwołany. Moje dobre intencje zniszczone. płacze A to wszystko jest wina Applejack! :Applejack: Dlaczego wściekasz się na mnie? Ja tylko mówiłam co myślę. Dlatego chciałaś, żebym była jurorką, bo jestem szczera. :Rarity: Oczywiście, ale ty powiedziałaś, że moda jest śmieszna. :Applejack: Ale to moja opinia i nie będę kłamać. :Rarity: Och, och, chodź ze mną. :Strawberry Sunrise: Och, Rarity, jaka miła niespodzianka. :Rarity: Dzień dobry, Strawberry Sunrise, to jest Applejack. Czy możesz jej powiedzieć co sądzisz o jabłkach? :Strawberry Sunrise: Nie lubię ich. :Applejack: Co? Dlaczego? Są chrupkie, słodkie no i pyszne. :Strawberry Sunrise: chichocze Ale to nie truskawki. :Applejack: Masz rację, jabłka są lepsze niż truskawki. :Strawberry Sunrise: O ile przez lepsze masz na myśli lepsze w niesmaku. :Applejack: Ty lepiej mnie przeproś. :Strawberry Sunrise: Och przykro mi, że ty naprawdę jadasz te niesmaczne twarde robaczywki, ołłł. :Applejack: Co?! się :Rarity: Applejack, dlaczego się złościsz? Strawberry szczerze wyraziła swoją opinię. Co w tym złego? :Applejack: Ma prawo ich nie lubić, ale gdyby wiedziała jak my ciężko nad nimi pracujemy, to może nie byłaby tak niemił– ołłł, o rany. :Rarity: Mhmm, nieprzyjemne uczucie, prawda? :Applejack: Nie, nie jest przyjemne wcale. wzdycha Bardzo mi przykro, Rarity. Tak bardzo starałam się być szczera, że wcale nie myślałam o tym, jak inni się czują. Zachowałam się robaczywie. :Rarity: Cieszę się, że to mówisz. To bardzo ważne. Szkoda, że nie pomyślałaś o tym, zanim zepsułaś pokaz mody. :Hoity Toity: Muszę sobie coś takiego sprawić. :Photo Finish: Tak się najlepiej podróżuje. Co ty wyprawiasz? :Hoity Toity: Canterlot jest w tamtą. :Applejack: Tak, ale wy jeszcze tam nie wracacie. :Applejack: Hej! :Lily Lace: Co ona tu... ehh. :Starstreak: Nie wiem. :Inky Rose: Wiejmy. :Applejack: sapie :Lily Lace, Starstreak i Inky Rose: sapią :Lily Lace: Czemu nas goni? :Applejack: Słuchajcie, myślałam, że jestem szczera, krytykując was, ale ktoś mi uświadomił, że raniłam wasze uczucia i za to was przepraszam. :Photo Finish: A zatem nie uważasz, że moda jest śmieszna? :Applejack: Ja raczej... wciąż jej nie rozumiem, ale doceniam to, że dla was jest ważna i że wkładacie w nią dużo pracy. Wiem też, ile ten konkurs znaczy dla Rarity, więc co wy na to? :Hoity Toity: Skoro już przebyłem taki kawał drogi, to chciałbym zobaczyć co potraficie. :Starstreak: Jeśli oni sędziują to zgoda. :Lily Lace: Ale pod jednym warunkiem, dosłownie. :Applejack: Oczywiście. :Inky Rose: Rozwiąż nas. :Applejack: Konkurs się odbędzie, chłopaki. :Hard Hat, "Rivet", Jack Hammer i Steam Roller: jęczą :Pinkie Pie: A potem Applejack kazała mi zająć cię przez godzinę. Godzina minęła, tada! :Rarity: A-a-ale jak to. Wszyscy wyjechali, a budowę przerwano. :Lily Lace: Podziękuj Applejack. Ona to dosłownie sama zrobiła. :Applejack: Myślę, że tak dosłownie to jednak nie, ale bardzo się postarałam, bo wiem, że zależy ci na tym konkursie. :Rarity: Och, dziękuję, Applejack. :Photo Finish: Pora zaczynać! :Rarity: Pierwsza: Lily Lace! :flesza :Rarity: Starstreak! :flesza :Rarity: Inky Rose! :flesza :Rarity: A teraz głosowanie. Ja lubię w modzie rozmach i teatralność, a nikt nie realizuje tego lepiej niż Lily Lace. Zatem głosuję na nią. :Lily Lace: To dla mnie wielki zaszczyt. Ja dosłownie nie wiem jak, leee. :Hoity Toity: Prostota to podstawa prawdziwej elegancji i dlatego oddaję głos na Inky Rose. :Inky Rose: To dla mnie wielkie... szczęście. :Photo Finish: Moda to jest sztuka. Ja, Photo Finish, głosuję na Starstreaka. :Starstreak: Miło mi to słyszeć. :Rarity: Teraz wszystko w twoich kopytkach, Applejack. :Pinkie Pie: To niewiarygodne! Po tym, co tu zaszło, Applejack ma decydujący głos? Aa! Ja nie wytrzymam! :Rarity: No, Applejack. :Applejack: zdenerwowana :Rarity: Ubrania Lily Lace będą tu, Inky Rose pójdą tam, a Starstreaka tam. :Applejack: Wybacz, że nie wybrałam jednego. Wypadli świetnie i uważałam, że wszyscy wygrali. :Rarity: Zgadzam się z tobą. Mówiłam, że twoja ocena bardzo się przyda. :Applejack: Czy to jakiś twój nowy projekt, Rarity? To jest... ta forma przypomina trochę, no wiesz, kojarzy się z obrazami yy, no tego, ten. :Rarity: Co, to? Nie, to mi się kompletnie nie udało. To jest straszne, brzydkie, absolutnie okropne. :Applejack: To całe szczęście, bo powiem ci szczerze... to knot. :Rarity: Pfff. :Rarity i Applejack: śmiech :Rarity: Co do tego to masz rację. :Applejack: Ulżyło mi. :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Honest_Apple Kategoria:Transkrypty 7 sezonu